


天使中的魔鬼

by wangmumu1212



Category: markgun 甜橙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangmumu1212/pseuds/wangmumu1212
Summary: 王木木





	天使中的魔鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 王木木

又名《笑面狐狸》

1

mark听过这样的一句话，初恋就像出天花一样，出过一次，这辈子就再也不会发了。

 

此刻在更衣室被gun按在门板上的mark没想过属于他的这场天花竟会出这一辈子。

 

看着面前将自己抵在门后眼睛笑眯眯的gun，mark有一种莫名的饥渴，吞咽了下喉咙说道，“p是喝醉了吗？”

 

gun的指尖慢慢滑过mark的下唇，数着唇纹般的游走着，gun扬起头，眼睛放开了唇对上了mark的眼“n'mark”

 

mark看得有些失神，眼前这个妩媚撩人的gun真的是刚刚台上那个笑得可爱又傻气的gun吗？

 

“不喜欢？”gun往前贴了贴，他的鼻尖刷着mark的，诱人的红唇只离着一根手指的距离便能相贴。mark并不讨厌反倒想要gun更进一步，红唇紧贴交融便最好。

 

忍着身下的欲望，mark推开了gun，力度很轻算不上推准确来说是gun自己抽离了，mark揉了揉太阳穴，呼吸着没了gun气息的空气，果然是戏弄吗？

 

突然，“咣”的一声门被拍响，gun的唇落在了mark的唇上。呼吸被屏住了，柔软的触感让mark脑袋瞬间当了机一片空白，由着gun用嘴唇阻截氧气，两片肌肤的接触让舌头迫不及待地想要描绘形状却在伸出的那一瞬间暴露在空气里。

 

gun停止了吻站直了身躯，眼角上扬笑了，如果没有刚刚的发生mark兴许会觉得gun的笑是可爱的，可此刻mark只觉得这笑似狐狸般狡黠。gun的手指滑过他自己的唇，在mark的注视下点了点“n'mark，是第一次接吻？”

 

mark板起脸一语不发，别扭的样子已经告诉了gun答案，走上前用手理了理mark的头发，在mark看向自己的那一刻gun啄上了他的唇，“第二次哟～”说完便大笑着开门离去。

 

2

出了更衣室的gun笑得一脸灿烂，摇晃着身体勾上title的肩膀走出过道，拐角处余光看见抚摸着嘴唇的mark傻傻呆呆地走出更衣室。“笨蛋，你是我的”gun勾起笑低下头低声呢喃道。

 

title疑惑不解，他好像听到身旁的gun说了什么，可当他转头看向gun时却只看到了gun歪着脑袋一脸茫然“嗯？怎么了？”

 

“没事”title掏了掏耳朵，他想，二十多岁的他离老年已经不远了。

 

3

今天是接受采访，在看完影片中的kla&no之后gun说了句mark只是脸单纯的话，没几分钟后便在网络上引起了巨大的波澜，粉丝纷纷尖叫着在脑海里刻画下gunmark相恋的情节。

 

mark有些不知所措，呆呆地看着屏幕里的视频，距离采访已经过去了好几个小时了自己还是懵懵的，gun的亲吻gun的那句话都困扰着mark，明明gun才是那个最不单纯的人不是吗？

 

据说魔鬼都是好看的，他们都有姣好的面容姣好的身躯，连声音都是令人沉醉的就像mark一样～看着视频上的语句mark将自己埋进了白色的枕头下，“就算真的有恶魔也是gun，而且还是隐藏在天使面孔下的恶魔”

 

mark的声音在枕头的覆盖下变得闷闷的，手机贴在脸上振动着非要将mark的话逼断不可，伸手拿下他看见了浮出的对话框，头像是gun的脸颊。食指点开是一句意味不明的话——想好了告诉我。

 

“什么意思？？”mark皱起眉头，上面的字他每个都认识可是为什么拼在一起他就不懂了呢，p'gun到底是什么意思呢。

 

另一边发好短信的gun盘腿坐在沙发上一边吃着自己最爱的草莓奶昔一边看着《不期而爱》，画面刚好是kla在和nic做交易。

 

4

《不期而爱》刚播出不久现在正看的也不过是kla倚着车在门前和nic的那段，gun舔掉唇边的奶昔，美味的味道让他想起了mark的唇，柔软甜美，像草莓奶昔一样让自己欲罢不能，吸掉最后的奶昔倒进沙发的柔软，眼睛定格在电视里mark的脸上“真想快点吃掉你啊～”

 

想起在更衣室里的那个吻，mark的荧屏初吻不是自己的但他的初吻却是自己的，gun笑了，这是让人回味啊，抱过抱枕侧卧在沙发上，眼睛紧盯着桌上的手机，手指在曾满杯草莓奶昔的杯子上沿着杯口慢慢打转。他在等mark的联系，那条意味不明的短信便是自己抛下的诱饵。

 

“嗯…让我来看看要多久～5……4……3……”倒数还没结束屏幕就亮了起来，看着上面的备注gun勾起了笑，草莓奶昔，mark来了。

 

gun没有接听看着屏幕暗下去之后才拿了起来，他知道有一就有二，mark还会打第二次。果不其然，屏幕又亮了，滑动着屏幕gun接起了电话。

 

mark还没有意识到电话已经接通了，他以为这次gun也不会接听的，结果当手机里传来gun那甜甜的声音的时候mark吓了一跳“hi，n'mark”

 

“p……p'gun”mark的声音听起来有点抖，这让gun的嘴角笑得更开了。

 

“嗯哼，是我”gun耸了耸肩，翻了下眼一副调皮模样。“有事嘛？”mark有些不知所措，这话说的好像mark才是那个故意发意味不明的人。

 

将手机挪开自己的耳边，深呼吸两下理清思绪后mark才开了口“p发的那条短信是什么意思？”

 

“嗯……就字面意思啊”前面故意的停顿让mark以为gun会说些什么话结果也就字面意思四个字就想把自己打发掉，而对于这样的gun自己竟然完全没有想要生气的想法，甚至还觉得他可爱。这一切都让mark觉得有些挫败，好像自己就是个任gun捏扁搓圆的玩具。

 

揉了揉太阳穴，mark又问了一遍“所以是什么意思？”

 

gun站起身来走到电视机前，屏幕上的画面被他定格住了，一手控着手机，另一只手的手指抚摸强了屏幕上kla的脸，听着mark细微的呼吸声，手指慢慢下移停留在唇上，“我们不是在更衣室里接吻了吗？”

 

mark的耳朵烧了起来，gun的声音和在更衣室的靠在自己时是一样，都是甜蜜诱人的让人浮想联翩，gun没有停止，只慢慢的说着“我们算的上朋友吧”

 

“嗯？”突然的转折打得mark晕头转向，不知东西。但朋友算得上他们现在的定义，在思考一会儿后mark点了头“嗯”

 

“朋友不接吻，所以……你准备什么时候爱上我？”

 

mark呆了，是自己听错了吗？怎么，他好像听到gun问自己准备什么时候爱上他？“想好了告诉我吧”gun说着话，可mark已经呆住反应不过来了，当他反应过来的时候已经只剩下通话已挂断的“嘟嘟嘟”声了。

 

明月高悬可今夜注定无眠

 

5

第二天，mark失魂落魄的夹在众人中间，他的眼睛在听到gun今天要去走秀请假不来的那一瞬间暗了下去，虽然扯着笑可所有人都看得出来mark他心不在焉。

 

title溜到mark的旁边“不舒服吗？看你有气无力心不在焉地”，mark盯着鞋子，真不舒服就好了，还能去看p'gun走秀。就这样想着，mark心里打起了小算盘，开始发挥起自己毕生所学的演技，他微微弯下腰弓起身子咳嗽了起来，“咳咳”的声音响了起来，脸也因为憋气而通红了，一旁的title被吓了一跳连忙找来了经纪人。

 

经纪人拍着背，担忧的神情浮现在脸上连一旁的粉丝的心也被揪了起来场面变得一团糟，mark虽然很抱歉却也为此效果而窃喜。谢绝了经纪人的提议后mark独自跳上了奔向gun的出租车。

 

一夜的时间于他而言太多，在gun问那句准备什么时候爱上他的时候，他已经爱上了，也许更早。

 

6

台上，gun迈着步伐前来。与平时不同，此时的他眼神凌厉，淡定自若，更让人着迷更让mark……移不开眼睛。躲在角落里的mark看着勾着唇转身离去的gun，呢喃出声“真是让人喜欢的紧呢”

 

走下台的gun松了表情，眼角全是得意像是猎人看到了猎物送上门时的样子，虽然mark遮了脸藏在角落可高台之上凭他就是千变万化自己照旧认得出mark，因为他是mark，属于自己的mark。

 

“看来，今晚有甜品了呢。”gun的指尖勾起那桌上的眼罩，这是他今天拍摄的道具，薄薄的黑色的蕾丝眼罩，性感又迷人，将它塞进衣兜后，gun快步走向众人，该谢幕了。

 

众人齐走上去填满了舞台，微笑着挥手致意或可爱或沉稳。而下了台所有的人都松了一口气，女孩们挽着手三两成群，“嘿，gun～我们要去聚会，一起？”其中的一个女孩拍了拍gun的肩膀，在他回头时指了指门口示意他加入。

 

“谢啦，我一会儿有事你们去吧”gun笑得眯起眼睛，无奈的表情惹人怜爱，女孩为此纷纷唉声说着可惜。没人看到说着可惜眯着眼睛的gun眼底全是兴奋，他只想快点结束这对话奔向他的“草莓奶昔”。

 

7

看完谢幕的mark凭着面容溜进了后台，不得不说有时候有一张好看的脸比一张证还要重要至少能让你在没有任何凭据的情况下溜进一场大秀的后台而且畅通无阻没人阻拦。

 

不知道是不是长得好看的人都得上天眷顾，就在mark踏入后台的那一刻就看见了gun，远处依靠在门的他笑眯眯，落在mark的眼里就是只漂亮的笑面狐狸。

 

看着众人离去，gun进了屋将东西收好抱起走了出来。不知道是mark太显眼还是自己眼睛太好，在走出门的那一瞬间gun就发现了角落里探出头偷看的mark了。转身勾着唇走向楼梯间，不紧不慢地步伐确保mark能够尾随上自己。

 

一步一步的楼梯，昏黄的灯照着地上，一前一后的人影渐渐贴近。mark伸出手指溜进gun的后颈“p'gun，走得真慢呢”

 

“许是刚在台上走惯了吧”gun按住在自己后颈游走的手转过身在mark的注视下引着它来到自己的锁骨。大开的领口让mark的眼神变得炙热，忙拉着gun下了最后两节楼梯将他抵在墙上，黄暖色的灯光照着两人，暧昧的气氛流转在周围，mark的声音蒙上了一层情欲“不是说想好了找你吗？”

 

“很高兴，我没等很久”gun笑了，眉眼满是狡黠。mark低了头埋进gun的肩膀，鼻尖磨蹭着gun脖颈，丝滑的肌肤让他着迷，嗅着gun的气息mark失神地咧开嘴笑了“你怎么知道答案是你想要的呢”

 

“不是那我就走咯～”gun的食指点上了mark的下巴作势要推开他，mark歪了脑袋对上gun的眼神在他的注视下伸出了舌头舔舐起gun的指尖，麻酥酥的感觉让gun抽回了指尖。mark可不让，抓住他的手覆上了自己的唇，蜻蜓点水般的亲吻落在掌心，他低沉着声说道“不要做朋友，喜欢，我喜欢你”

 

侧了身子gun搂上mark的脖子，好看的眼睛里满是欲望“mark，吻我”，mark学着最初gun在更衣室的样子，用鼻尖扫着他的鼻尖，两唇离得很近就是不触碰“怎么办，我比较喜欢你吻我呢～”撒娇一般的尾音很是鼓舞，gun扬起嘴角含住mark的下唇。

 

搂着细腰调转位置，mark的手掌抚过gun的侧脸，拇指按在耳垂上，扣着后脑勺加深了这个吻。他们交换着呼吸，除了唇齿相依的吮吸声和喘息声再也没有其它声响了。

 

gun偏着脑袋任由mark在颈肩留下爱意，夕阳倾斜，迷离的眼睛看着窗，gun呢喃出声“是橙色的呢”

 

8

“好累，肩膀好酸”楼梯的门被推开发出“咯吱”的声音，女生踩着高跟鞋发出的“踏踏”声正步步紧逼而来。gun推开mark埋在自己颈肩的脑袋示意他听来自脑袋上方的声响。

 

mark转着他的脑袋躲开gun的手掌贴上gun的耳，将气息喷洒在他的耳蜗“我们这样…好像在偷情哦”

 

gun红了耳根，白皙的皮肤映着那红变得诱人，mark伸出舌头舔舐起他的耳垂，小小的圆润被含在舌尖，因为刻意地压低，声音变得磁性“p'gun，我们要被发现了哦…”

 

指腹刷过mark的喉结，gun搂过mark，嘴唇贴上mark的脸颊，mark能清晰感觉到那一张一合的柔软在说“下面就是停车场了，要和我逃跑吗？……情夫？”

 

mark红了眼听着逼近的脚步声一把抓住gun的手腕直冲下最后一层楼梯，拉着手奔过门，gun奔跑在他前面领着他跳进了车的后座。

 

9

车里两人的喘息声交织在一起，像是两条刚上岸的鱼拼命地呼吸着空气，gun倚着靠背一边“哈哈”大笑出声，好看的眉眼舒展成一条好看的弧线。

 

“笑什么？”mark抽出口袋里的纸巾将gun脸上的细汗擦掉，gun讨厌出汗所以他的口袋里总有纸巾，一张又一张好像都用不完一样。

 

“笑你啊兔子先生，跑得真快”gun仰着头眯着眼睛享受着mark的擦拭，“兔子吗？”mark隔着纸巾摸着gun颈间的血管，代替纸巾他的薄唇抵上那凸起的美好“兔子急了会咬人，你说它们咬不咬狐狸的，嗯？”

 

gun张开唇含住mark的后脖的一处，“兔子咬不咬狐狸我不知道，但狐狸会咬兔子哦～”可爱的尾音，后脖的炙热让mark快要忍不住身下的欲望了，他只想将这只小狐狸扑在身下狠狠蹂躏。

 

mark的声音低沉磁性蒙着情欲“小心我就地正法”，gun松了咬住他的唇，靠着窗理了理自己的红发，一双媚眼看着mark“刚刚救了我，现在用身体报答你好像也不错哦～”

 

“真是疯了”mark拉过gun，吻应声而落，舔舐着甜美的柔软吞入腹中，掠夺着喉中的空气，车里只剩下两人的浓重呼吸声和两唇相对的声音。

 

gun伸出舌头描绘着mark的贝齿，上下滑动邀着mark的舌共舞，黑暗的后座隐隐约约的面容使得唇齿相依的声音越发的清晰，停了亲吻，mark直视着gun用指腹抹点嘴角挂着的银丝问道，“跟我去公寓报恩怎么样？小狐狸？”

 

0

前脚刚踏进公寓门的gun立马就被mark扑倒压在了门后，mark扣着gun的手压在门上将他的埋在gun的锁骨处，大开的v领领口让mark轻而易举的占领啃噬“真好看呢”

 

gun抬起腰将自己的身躯送向mark的口中，mark的柔发散在他的颈惹得他左右摇摆，风情万种便是此时唯一的描写。mark搂住他的腰，看着他的眼神是跃跃欲试。gun张了嘴一字一顿地说道，“真可爱”

 

“可爱，嗯？”发出质疑的尾音的同时mark掐了一下gun胸前的一点。“嗯……可爱！”装模作样的思考后gun重重地点了头，看着mark的眼睛满是喜欢。

 

“那就让你看看我有多“可爱”！”话毕，mark的舌头准确的找到了gun脖子间的那条链子，这是他和mark都拥有的那条，牙齿舌头一动合上嘴mark叼起那链子，头轻轻一扯便拉扯着gun走动了起来，四目相对，慢慢带着gun后退进了房间，在腿碰到床边的一瞬倒入而下，趴在mark的胸膛的gun清楚地听见了那“扑通扑通”的心跳，它在说着，喜欢，很喜欢。

 

gun的手指转动攀在mark的胸膛打着圈，“兔子先生，很急嘛”。mark一个跃起坐在了床上，搂着gun的细腰隔着薄衣含住了胸前凸起的一点，“嗯～”gun双手搭在mark的肩上轻哼出声，细微的声响惹得mark杀红了眼。

 

牙齿找到纽扣后的线直接撕咬，“啪哒啪嗒”的一声声回响在房间昭示着它们的坠落。gun的衣服彻底大开露出的白皙肌肤，胸前的两点赤红，放眼望去像极了奶昔上鲜艳欲滴的草莓，

 

两点暴露在空气中变得凸起，红红的招摇着引人采撷。mark看向gun，伸出舌尖一下又一下的在注视下舔弄起那红果。“嗯～嗯～”因为舒适gun扬起了头挺着腰将自己送进mark的口中，mark的手沿着腰慢慢下滑掌上那柔软的臀瓣揉捏起来。

 

gun探着身躯贴近mark的耳朵，带着喘息将自己的气息喷洒在他的耳垂，诱惑般的说道，“我想你会喜欢我送你的新年礼物的”说着，gun的手拉过mark的手来到自己的口袋，丝滑又起伏的触感让mark觉得惊奇，将东西拉出，mark的瞳孔在一瞬间放大。

 

是黑色蕾丝眼罩。

 

mark的脑海里突然闪过片段，戴着眼罩的gun性感妩媚，在自己身下娇喘连连，就这样想着，身下的欲望逐渐胀大，隔着衣物顶在了gun的大腿内侧。

 

mark颤抖着手将眼罩小心地戴在gun的脸上，那红发白肤黑罩相映成趣，手掌抚上gun的脸颊，狭长的眼在黑色蕾丝眼罩的遮盖下满是妩媚，含情默默地诉说着情欲。

 

mark一把翻了身将gun压在身下，盯着他的媚眼褪去他的衣物，墨绿色的床单上一具白色肉体，神秘诱人，脱下衣裤，mark贴身覆上“礼物很喜欢，你，我最喜欢”

 

搂住mark的脖子，gun魅惑的声音绕在耳畔“再啰嗦，换我”

 

“真是坏狐狸”说完，封上那红唇开始啃咬，滚烫的手掌覆上娇躯引起娇喘连连，身下的两物相抵，摩擦着缓解内心的饥渴。mark的手指转动着探向洞穴，直至三根手指被包容而下才换上那硕大的硬物，就是流淌而下的液体mark挺身而进。

 

“嗯嗯～啊～不要～嗯嗯～”动听的呻吟和着肉体相撞的声音消失在窗外漫天的烟火下。

 

攀上mark的肩膀，gun娇喘着说“新年快乐”

 

“新年快乐”


End file.
